paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Ape-Men Hybridization
Tactical Analysis Monkeying Around: Created by Soviet forays into forbidden biology, the Ape-Men Hybrids are the result of cross-breeding humans with chimps. While the human genes are at first dominant, when triggered the ape traits erupt. They cannot, however, be created from infantry that pilot battlesuits. Also, whatever abilities the infantry had previously, these are lost on the transformation. Throw a Wrench In: Though still able to use the ADK-45, the weapon only works as a means to force the enemy to cover as the ape-men close in for the killing blow. Hybrid Sterilization: Of course, causing these changes results in massive internal damage to the bodies of the transformed. Death is usually swift and painful, and the hybrids are useless against aircraft or heavy armor. Background "Now, I admit I might not know much about what Darwin said, but that's ''definitely not my cousin!"'' :- A Confederate cell unfortunate enough to face one of these in battle. In the Great World War II, Allied propaganda showed the average Soviet conscript as a bestial ape-man. A low, thick forehead and small, sunken eyes. Thick tusks for teeth and speaking in barely audible grunts or animal roars, spearing children and women on bayonets and gleefully torching buildings with Molotov cocktails as they gunned down prisoners behind the lines. Of course, the Allies soon reworked their propaganda to instead focus on the positive actions of the Allies and that the common Soviet citizen is simply a misinformed victim of communism, not an animal-man. Only ACIN knows the truth. A truth they try their damnedest to cover up. When Stalin seized power in 1922, the Soviet Union wanted to destroy the idea of God, the great opiate of the masses that held the people back from properly serving the State. So, along with strangling the Orthodox Church, Stalin embarked on a "crusade" to prove the sciences. One attempt was based on the earliest understandings of genetics, specifically the idea that Man and his ape cousins aren't so vastly separated. Ilya Ivanovich Ivanov, a scientist looking to prove his theories on hybridization true and prove that human and ape did come from the same genetic lineage, petitioned to the People's Commissar on Education and Science Anatoly Lunacharsky to begin experimentation on sexually mature chimps. Lunacharsky, seeing a way to further advance the scientific achievements of the Soviet Union and become Stalin's new "favorite" commissar (He never knew about Stalin's mistress Nadia), gave Ivanov a US$10,000 grant to begin work. Setting up his work in the facility in Kinda, French Guinea, Ivanov was at first disappointed that none of the chimps present were sexually mature enough to begin work. Frustrated, Ivanov tried at another facility in Conakry. Capturing a series of mature females, Ivanov began. Recognized as an expert in artifical insemination of animals, Ivanov began by injecting human sperm into three female chimps. However, when Ivanov returned to the Pasteur Institute in France, none of the females were pregnant. Once again stymied, he moved to a new facility in Sukhumi, Abkhazia. Eventually, an anonymous Soviet citizen volunteered her body to hold the responsibilities that would come with producing viable offspring. Certain groups in the United States did try to protest the sending of a chimp to be used in the experiments, but their opposition was sadly minimal due to their reduced standing on the international stage. There was little the world could do after the Depression to stop the Union from continuing with their experiments. Eventually, the plan went off without a hitch. After a nine month pregnancy, the woman gave birth to what appeared to be the expected mix of half-man, half-ape. The stories say several of the Union's best scientists decided to defect then and there, but ACIN didn't dare reveal the truth to anyone. They buried the files, like the Soviet Union did. Despite the experiments being a resounding success, Stalin was horrified by the resultant ape-children. He had them exterminated in the labs, exiled Ivanov, and ordered all involved KGB operatives to forget everything and focus on the burgeoning cybernetics programs. However, the KGB has seen the difficulty in the Union's recent activities. Desperate and in need of a new weapon, those few survivors of the various purges made the decision to reactivate the ape-man program. Using dissidents as the "resources" needed to create more, the first "actions" of the ape-men were on the borders of China. Through refinement of the breeding process, the KGB managed to suppress the more ape-like traits and to ensure that the creations were made as human as possible. But traits still sneak through; a feral musk, what appears to be a case of hypertrichosis, a more primitive forehead and body structure. Given the nature of the average conscript, however, the intelligence is often unnoticed. In battle, the Soviet hybrids were activated via pheromone signals, triggering a rapid chemical reaction inside their bodies. Their musculature grows at a phenomenal rate; their hair covers the entire body in a thick carpet; human intelligence becomes an afterthought. Though successful, Davidova soon received the reports and ordered the KGB to answer for their actions. Their answer was showing Davidova the ape-men taking down jiang shi, standing against the clone hordes, and dying at the end due to the strain of the transformation on their bodies, forever sterile from their genetic heritage. Knowing the situation on the Chinese front, Davidova made sure her disapproval was palpable, but also gave tacit acknowledgement that the creations were effective. For now, the Union will hold these "men" in reserve, only to be ordered out when the situation is most dire. But quietly, Davidova and the Union's highest echelons of power struggle with the decision over letting these creations live. Whether they're even human.